naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Parve finna
The parve finna is the palace for the ruler of Fricaia. Its has two floors, where the ground floor is open to public at any time and the upper floor is the place where the Throne hall gets its place. The Throne halls The throne hall is parted in three Rooms. One for each Triad-Species in Fricaia. Only one room is open at the same time. Only that room that is for the species that rules the country. So every time a different species is elected, the rooms can slide on Rails to move the specific "Speciesroom" to the entry. The Concept The rooms are nearly the same. Only the Color and the thrones change. Each Room has a width of 10m and a length of 10m. They are 4m high. The walls to the other rooms are 1m thick, the wall to the outside is 1m thick and the wall to the great hall is 90cm thick when you dont mind the small gap between Room and the Wall to the Great Hall The blue room is for the Alumba, the orange Room for the Skulblakes and the green Room is for the Raptermus. Each Throne was designed to be the best for the specific species. The Throne for the Alumba is designed as a thing to sit on, the Skulblakethrone is designed to lie on. nearly to the ground and the throne for raptermus is designed to get the smallest species higher to sit or lie on. Each Throne has also the color of the room. Only the pillars in each room are grey. There are 18 Pillars in each room. Each one has a size of 1mx1mx4m and they get smaller at the top. The entrance is 90cm long, 3,80m high and 3,60m wide. The moving of the Rooms Each room is mounted on iron rails. The Part of the rooms that slides on the rails is thick and built out of stone. It is 1m thick but hollow to make sure it won't brake by moving the whole rooms and to make it movable on the rails. Whenever a new leader needs its room, two or three Skulblakes must push the rooms in place. Often there are two other Skulblakes on the other side to help if the rooms get slid too far. Other species don't have the strength to push this large amount of weight. This procedure is named "smurv vak Harkün" that nearly means "push of the owner". The skulblakes that do this work are the highest guards of the Fricaian Leader. So they push the rooms for their owner. The Green Room The green room is a very religious place. It's a fully planted room that has everything from flowers to trees. Nature is the most important thing to Fricaian. So it helps the leader if his palace is also open to nature. History The building of Parve finna started 1806 when the first Alumba was elected (Fenter Grav). One year later in 1807 Fenter Grav decided to create a green Room inside the palace to honor the nature. At first, the room for Raptermus was left empty because nobody thought that a small flying thing can get on throne any time. But Fenter Grav didn't want to discriminate that important species that fought with the alumbas in the many rebellions against the skulblakes. So he lets the room builded empty. After four years the palace got completed in 1810 and Fenter Grav was the first one to use it. After that time every leader got its place in Parve finna. Category:Stub Category:Fricaia